1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having an aligning means and the assembly combination thereof, and in particular to an electrical connector having an aligning means and the assembly combination thereof that can be used in a light-emitting diode backlight source.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 1 to 3, which show a conventional electrical connector and the assembly combination thereof. The electrical connector and the assembly combination thereof can be used in a light-emitting diode backlight source. The electrical connector 1a includes an insulating body 10a, a plurality of terminals 11a, an upper casing 12a, and a lower casing 13a. The terminals 11a are assembled on the insulating body 10a. The upper casing 12a is a thin metallic sheet. The upper casing 12a covers the top of the insulating body 10a. The lower casing 13a is provided at the bottom of the insulating body 10a. The upper casing 12a and the lower casing 13a are soldered to each other, so that the terminals 11a are located between the upper casing 12a and the lower casing 13a and thus shielded.
The assembly combination of the electrical connector includes the above-mentioned electrical connector la and a docking connector 2a. The docking connector 2a is soldered on a printed circuit board 3a. The docking connector 2a has an insulating base 20a, a plurality of docking terminals 21a, and a metallic casing 22a. The docking terminals 21a are provided on the insulating base 20a. The metallic casing 22a covers the docking terminals 21a and the insulating base 20a. The insulating base 20a is provided with an insertion slot 201a. The front side of the electrical connector 1a is inserted into the insertion slot 201a, so that the terminals 11a can be brought into contact with the docking terminals 21a, thereby generating electrical connection.
Since the size of the front side of the insulating body 10a of the electrical connector 1a is usually smaller than that of the insertion slot 201a, a gap is formed between the insulating body 10a and the insulating base 20a. As a result, when the electrical connector 1a is inserted with the docking connector 2a, it is not easy to position/align these two connectors accurately and thus takes more time for assembly/connection. If an external force is applied, the electrical connector 1a may be deviated from the docking connector 2a, so that the contact between the terminals 11a and the docking terminals 21a will become poor.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.